Amor Platonis
by galenix
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke adalah dua kombinasi sahabat yang mirip dengan Kiba-Shikamaru, tapi dalam versi yang lebih populer. Mungkinkah duo sahabat ini akan menjadi penghalang Kiba untuk mendapatkan Hinata? Yang jelas tanpa mereka pun hari ini Kiba terus-terusan tertimpa kesialan.. Chapter 2 is out
1. Chapter 1

'The Most Important Thing'

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Rate: T

Warning: typo, cerita gaje, missing word, semi-canon, OOC dll.

Summary: '_Terkadang kita melupakan apa yang paling penting saat terbuai oleh sesuatu yang sifatnya semu. Tapi mungkin itulah proses yang harus semua orang jalani untuk menemukan apa hal terpenting itu. Terutama oleh para remaja seperti Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Hinata. Ini adalah kisah mengenai persahabatan, cinta, dan kejujuran'_

Author by: Galenix

Please Enjoy Reading

Don't Like Don't Read

Lapangan yang dulunya berwarna hijau terang itu kini berubah menjadi hijau lumut dengan warnanya yang telah hilang di beberapa bagian. Semen yang telah licin dan retak di pinggiran nya memantulkan cahaya matahari di sekeliling tembok kelas yang berada di sekitar lapangan.

Teriakan murid-murid yang bermain basket menggema ke penjuru sekolah. Kiba yang tengah Men-_dribble_ bola tampak fokus pada ring basket di hadapannya, meskipun teman-teman di sekelilingnya menarik urat meminta dia untuk mengoper pada mereka. Tanpa memedulikan teriakan-teriakan itu Kiba segera melakukan shoot.

DING! Bola meleset dan memantul di papan ring tanpa menyentuh ring sedikit pun. Wajah-wajah mencemooh terlihat disekitarnya. Seorang anak berambut orange dengan 3 garis di masing-masing pipinya berteriak, "_Baka,_ liat kanan kiri makanya, oper.. oper..!"

Kiba hanya berdiri sambil menghela nafas melihat shoot-nya gagal di luar garis 3 _point_. Dia melirik Naruto dan berseru, "Diam _baka!_" kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru yang sedang asyik membaca buku di pinggir lapangan.

"Kenapa lu? Tumben kacau permainan lu," tanya Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan menatap Kiba yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan salah satu alisnya terangkat.

"Gak konsen gua, cabut yu.." gerutu Kiba seraya mengambil tas _backpack_-nya di samping tempat Shikamaru duduk.

"Oke, ke mana?" ujar Shikamaru sambil memasukan buku yang tengah ia baca ke dalam tas selempang nya.

"Ke warung makannya bang Ichiraku, lapar nih," timpal Kiba sambil mengusap perutnya.

Mereka pun berjalan keluar area sekolah menuju warung nasi bang Ichiraku yang terletak di pinggir jalan tidak jauh dari sekolah.

Hari itu, hari Senin memang terasa sangat panas. Jalanan terlihat lebih berdebu dari biasanya. Shikamaru dan Kiba berjalan perlahan di trotoar sambil berusaha mencari keteduhan di bawah bayangan pohon. Tetapi melihat warung makan mulai penuh mereka mempercepat gerak kaki agar tetap kebagian tempat.

Warung makan bang Ichiraku yang telah berdiri bahkan saat kedua orangtua Shikamaru masih bersekolah itu memang terkenal akan kelezatannya. Warung makan bercat biru langit itu bukan saja menjadi tempat favorit murid SMA tapi juga para karyawan bahkan beberapa eksekutif low profil. Tidak mengherankan jika di jam makan siang begini warung itu selalu penuh sehingga tidak jarang pelanggan yang kelaparan harus sabar menanti atau membungkus makanan mereka untuk dibawa pulang karena tidak kebagian tempat duduk. Begitu pula yang di alami kedua sahabat itu.

"_Mendokusei_.. Harusnya tadi gua gak nungguin lu maen basket..," keluh Shikamaru melihat warung makan itu telah dipenuhi oleh pengunjung.

"Eh masih ada satu tuh," tunjuk Kiba ke arah satu-satunya meja tersisa, yang berada pojok warung dekat dengan sekat pemisah tempat makan dengan dapur.

"_Baka_, lu lupa itu meja neraka?" tegur Shika.

"Ah udah, ayo cepetan sebelum diambil orang," potong Kiba sambil dengan tergesa-gesa berjalan mendekati meja dan menaruh tas nya sebagai tanda. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati etalase makanan. Tampaknya ia benar-benar kelaparan sehingga melupakan Shikamaru yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu masuk.

"_Mendokusei_..," keluh Shikamaru sambil berjalan langsung ke arah etalase. "Kerasukan lu?" tanya Shikamaru sesampainya di dekat Kiba berdiri dan melihat porsi makanan yang Kiba pesan.

"Diem lu, lapar nih gua abis maen basket," gerutu Kiba. "Bang minumnya teh anget ya, tolong anterin," tambah Kiba pada bang Ichiraku karena kedua tangannya telah penuh untuk memegang mangkuk sop dan piring nasi.

"Yakin lu mau teh anget?" cibir Shikamaru, sambil melirik tempat duduk mereka.

"Ah.." gerutu Kiba tidak jelas sambil berjalan ke arah meja.

"Bang telor ceplok sama tumis capcay ya, jangan lupa sambelnya. Minumnya Es teh tawar," ujar Shikamaru menyebutkan pesanannya yang dengan sigap segera dilayani oleh bang Ichiraku. "Oh iya es nya agak banyakin yang bang."

Bang Ichiraku melirik sebentar ke arah meja yang telah ditempati oleh Kiba dan ia pun tersenyum. "Oh iya siap-siap, kalau kurang nanti minta lagi aja es nya, gratis," ujar bang Ichiraku sambil terkekeh.

Shikamaru mengambil piring berisi makanan yang telah dipesannya beserta dengan gelas berisi es teh ke arah Kiba yang telah mulai makan dengan lahapnya.

"Napa lu udah keringetan gitu?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada usil sambil menaruh piring dan gelasnya di ujung meja yang jauh dari sekat.

"Ngedadak gerah banget man, kayak di deket kompor," ujar Kiba yang duduk dekat sekat.

Mendengar hal itu Shikamaru hanya tertawa terbahak.

"Napa lu?" tanya Kiba keheranan.

"Lu emang duduk deket kompor, _baka.._ Di balik sekat itu ada kompor buat masak," kekeh Shikamaru.

"Ah sial, napa kagak ngasih tau dari tadi, _Teme.._" gerutu Kiba sambil beringsut menjauh dari sekat.

"Tadi kan gua dah bilang ni meja neraka, lu aja yang kagak denger," timpal Shikamaru, masih terkekeh geli. "Lagian bukannya nyadar sendiri, malah anteng aja nyender ke sekat."

"Udah, makan noh.. Tar keburu hambar dimakan jin," ujar Kiba jengah.

"Lah lu kan punya makanan sendiri," sindir Shikamaru.

"Sial lu," dan tawa mereka pun pecah.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi lu napa?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menyuap makanan.

"Tadi ada murid pindahan di kelas gua," ujar Kiba bersemangat. Ia menunggu tanggapan Shikamaru tapi temannya itu hanya diam sambil mengunyah makanan, sehingga ia pun melanjutkan. "Cewek.. _teme.. _cewek.. cakep pula.."

"Oh..," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru, sehingga membuat Kiba tidak sabaran.

"Cakep man, foxy abis.. Lu normal kagak sih?" tanya Kiba sedikit gemas.

"Ya terus? Cewek di sekolah kita juga udah banyak, yang cakep juga gak sedikit.. Nambah satu emang bakal berpengaruh?" ujar Shikamaru tampak tidak terlalu peduli.

"Yang ini beda man, cakep nya pake kebangetan..," ujar Kiba masih penuh antusias.

"Elu juga bilang gitu pas liat Temari anak kelas 2..," kata Shikamaru. "Pertanyaannya bukan seberapa cantik tu murid pindahan, tapi seberapa berani lu deketin dia. Kalau tetep kayak dulu, mau seribu murid pindahan juga nasib lo bakal sama aja, _jones."_

"Kadang gua masih heran kenapa gua bisa sahabatan sama lu," ujar Kiba tak habis pikir. "Bantuin gua napa."

"Oke.. oke.. Gua bantuin," kekeh Shikamaru. "Ngomong-ngomong gua juga masih heran napa bisa sahabatan sama lu. Kalau gak salah kan lu yang nembak duluan."

"Anjrit najis homgbreng..," ujar Kiba sewot. "Serius nih gimana cara gua dapetin dia?"

"Nanti dulu lah, kita ngobrolnya di rumah gua aja. Panas banget di sini," ujar Shikamaru sambil meminum habis teh nya.

**Di rumah Shikamaru**

"Lu udah kenalan belum sama tu anak?" tanya Shikamaru sambil membuka laptopnya dan mulai memainkan game Suikoden V via emulator.

"Belum," jawab Kiba singkat sambil membuka-buka koleksi majalah Re:ON Shikamaru.

"Pasti kagak berani," desah Shikamaru, yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Kiba. "Ah cemen lu. Kalau lu mau dapetin dia besok lu mesti pede ngenalin diri lu. Minimal biar dia tahu kalau lu manusia, bukan jin."

"Ah elah lu jin mulu yang diungkit, jangan-jangan lu aslinya jin," balas Kiba. "Gua gak pede, _teme_.. Kalau lu mah pasti gak masalah. _Cool._"

"Ngaku juga lu kalau gua emang _cool_," kekeh Shikamaru sombong, yang membuat Kiba berpikir, '_Nyesel ngomong.'_ "Gak penting soal itu, yang penting pede man, pede..," lanjut Shikamaru.

"Terus gua mesti gimana dulu?" tanya Kiba.

"Lu sapa aja dulu.. kan lu temen sekelas. Lu tanya apa kek, atau pinjem apa kek, kan gampang," ujar Shikamaru sekenanya sambil tetap fokus pada game yang dia mainkan.

"Kalau gak dijawab?" kata Kiba ragu.

"Ya gak mungkin lah, _baka,_" ujar Shikamaru sedikit kesal sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor ke Kiba. "Gini aja, besok lu pinjem catatan ke temen sebangkunya sambil nyapa dia, gampang kan?"

"Oke deh gua coba besok," ujar Kiba sambil meletakkan majalah yang tengah ia baca.

"Sip, soalnya kalau lu kelamaan bisa diambil sama yang lain. Anak cakep kayak gitu pasti banyak yang naksir," ujar Shikamaru sambil menatap layar monitor kembali.

"Bentar, lu udah liat anaknya, _Teme_?" ujar Kiba kaget.

"Udah, tadi pas lagi di perpus. Dia di ajak keliling sekolah sama si Sakura," ujar Shikamaru.

"Terus gimana menurut lu?" tanya Kiba bersemangat.

"Ya emang cekap mampus sih," ujar Shikamaru sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya seakan tidak peduli, dengan tangannya masih memegang stick permainan.

"Lu gak ada niat buat ngedeketin dia juga?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Kagak, elu aja dulu sana.. Kalau lu ditolak baru gua maju," ujar Shikamaru sambil terkekeh.

"Anjrit belum apa-apa udah ngedoain gua ditolak lu," timpal Kiba sambil berjalan mendekati Shikamaru dan duduk di sampingnya. "Lu kok maenin game jadul itu mulu, gak bosen apa?"

"Game favorit nih, gak pernah bosen gua," jawab Shikamaru.

"Udah save aja dulu, kita tanding FIFA di PS4 lu," ujar Kiba sambil menutup layar monitor laptop Shikamaru dan berjalan mendekati rak TV.

"Anjrit, belum di save _baka!"_ protes Shikamaru. "Lagian gua gak punya, gak punya duit buat beli _blueray_-nya."

"Ah lu bukan gak punya duit kali, tapi takut kalah ditantangin maen kalau punya," kekeh Kiba. "Lagian gua bawa kasetnya dari rumah khusus nantang lu hari ini."

"_Mendokusei..,_" keluh Shikamaru yang memang payah dalam game selain RPG.

**Di Sekolah keesokan harinya**

Bel pergantian kelas berbunyi nyaring. Sebagian murid pergi keluar, sekedar untuk membeli minuman dan sebagian memang berusaha untuk membolos.

Sejak pagi perasaan Kiba tidak bisa tenang. Ia sibuk mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mendekati murid pindahan baru itu. Pikirannya dihantui berbagai bayangan negatif. Mulai dari tidak ditanggapi sampai dicemo'oh. Tapi ia teringat akan saran dari Shikamaru dan pikirannya sedikit tenang. Ia menarik nafas dan kemudian menghembuskannya lagi, kemudian dia mulai berjalan mendekati meja murid pindahan itu.

Kakinya terasa makin goyah setiap kali ia melangkah. Pikirannya sibuk menyusun kata-kata yang tepat. Dan dadanya rasanya tidak akan cukup kuat menahan detak jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.

Dan murid pindahan itu kini ada di depannya. Kedua mata putih anak itu bertemu dengan mata Kiba. Lalu sebuah senyum simpul mengembang di wajah manisnya, dan kemudian melodi merdu keluar dari mulutnya untuk bertanya, "Ya?"

Semua hal sederhana tadi cukup untuk membuat seorang Kiba tidak dapat berkata apa-apa di hadapan sekuntum bunga bernama Hyuga Hinata.

...

"Kiba? Kiba?" teguran Sakura, teman sebangku Hinata menyadarkan Kiba dari trans-nya. "Kenapa lu? Kok bengong gitu liat Hinata? Naksir?"

"Eh enggak, anu.." ujar Kiba tergagap. Wajahnya memerah dan gerak tubuhnya terlihat begitu kikuk.

"Cieeee.. Kiba..," seru Sakura jail, membuat seluruh penduduk kelas ikut menyoraki Kiba dan membuat Kiba semakin salah tingkah.

Kiba langsung mengambil _one thousand no jutsu_ kembali ke bangkunya. Kelas menjadi sangat ramai. Semua memandangi Kiba, termasuk Hinata yang kadang melirik ke arah Kiba sambil sesekali tersenyum geli, akan tetapi Kiba tidak menyadarinya. Ia sibuk menjawab ejekan teman sebangkunya, Naruto yang terlihat begitu menikmati penderitaan Kiba.

"_Sial, pengen rasanya gali lubang terus ngumpet ribuan taun didalamnya," _pikir Kiba.

"ADA APA INI? JANGAN BERISIK!" teriak Bu Tsunade sambil memasuki kelas, dan membuat seluruh kelas menjadi hening kembali.

...

"KRIIIING!" Bel kembali berbunyi nyaring, menandakan jam istirahat telah tiba. Kiba yang tidak tahan untuk berada di dalam kelas segera beranjak pergi, tapi ketika ia mencapai meja Hinata dan Sakura yang berada tepat disebelah pintu keluar, Sakura berseru, "Kiba, gua sama Hinata mau ke kantin nih, mau ikut gak?" yang membuat seluruh kelas kembali riuh dengan cemoohan.

Kiba segera mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk menemui Shikamaru, yang tidak akan jauh dari perpustakaan. Tapi sesampainya dia di sana, ternyata Shikamaru belum ada. Ia pun masuk ke dalam dan mengambil sebuah buku dari rak. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat duduk paling pojok dan menutup mukanya dengan buku tadi. Meski tidak ada Shikamaru, paling tidak dia juga tidak akan bertemu teman sekelasnya.

Sekitar 5 menit dia dalam posisi itu sampai sebuah tangan mengambil buku di muka Kiba dan kemudian menegurnya.

"Napa lu lemes gitu, _Baka..,_" tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Shikamaru. Sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam buku yang ia ambil dari Kiba, dan sebelah laginya memegang botol minuman. "Gimana kenalannya? Sukses?" katanya sambil duduk dan menaruh buku serta minumannya di atas meja.

Kiba pun menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang baru dialaminya. Normalnya Shikamaru akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar kejadian sekonyol itu, tapi melihat wajah Kiba yang tidak dalam mood untuk bercanda, Shikamaru terpaksa menahan tawanya meski itu membuat wajahnya menjadi memerah. Ia meremas punggung Kiba, sebagian untuk memberi dukungan moril, sebagian untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri dari godaan untuk tertawa. Untunglah Kiba tidak menyadari pergulatan batin yang tengah Shikamaru alami.

"Oke lu tunggu aja disini sampai bel masuk sambil nenangin diri. Gua mau pergi dulu," ujar Shikamaru setelah ia menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Mau kemana lu?" tanya Kiba.

"Diem aja, pokoknya terima beres aja," jawab Shikamaru yang telah mencapai pintu keluar perpustakaan sambil tersenyum.

Berdasarkan cerita Kiba, Hinata kini berada di kantin, maka kesanalah dia pergi.

Sesampainya dikantin, ia melihat Hinata sedang duduk sendirian. Melihat hal itu sedikitnya membuat Shikamaru sedikit lega. Paling tidak ini membuat rencananya lebih mudah.

Ia kemudian membeli dua buah teh botol dan berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Boleh duduk disini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Oh iya silahkan aja," jawab Hinata yang sedikit kaget karena ada yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Umh murid baru ya?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengambil tempat duduk di depan Hinata. "Kenalin gua Shikamaru, anak IPA XII 1."

"Ia, aku Hinata, murid pindahan dari Shunagakure," ujar Hinata.

"Kalau gak salah lu masuk ke kelas IPS XII.3 kan? Kenal Kiba?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Tahu, tapi belum terlalu kenal, kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Tau dia kemana gak? " ujar Shikamaru pura-pura kesal.

"Oh kurang tahu, memang kenapa nyariin dia?" tanya Hinata sekedar basa-basi.

"Kemarin gua mintain tolong bikin gambar buat madding, soalnya dia temen gua yang paling jago ngegambar," jawab Shikamaru.

"Oh, jadi itu minuman buat bayarannya?" tanya Hinata sambil memandang kedua minuman yang dibawa oleh Shikamaru.

"Tadinya sih buat dia, tapi berhubung dia gak ada nih buat lu aja daripada mubazir," ujar Shikamaru sambil menyodorkan salah satu minuman yang dipegangnya dan meminum yang lainnya melalui sedotan.

"Eh gak apa-apa nih?" tanya Hinata kaget.

"Gak apa-apa, salah sendiri tu anak ngilang," ujar Shikamaru sekenanya. "Nanti titipin salam gua aja ke dia pas di kelas ya."

"Ok, trims," ujar Hinata sambil menerima minuman yang disodorkan oleh Shikamaru.

"Eh ada Shikamaru," ujar sebuah suara dari arah belakang Hinata.

"Lama amat dari WC-nya Sakura," ujar Hinata sambil menoleh kebelakang.

"Hehehe.. Biasa," jawab Sakura sambil nyengir. "Eh haus bu sampe beli minuman dua kali gitu?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang botol di tangan Hinata.

"Oh ini dikasih Shikamaru kok," jawab Hinata yang sukses membuat cengiran jail terpampang di wajah Sakura.

"Kok gua gak dibeliin juga sih Shika?" ucap Sakura dengan nada menggoda.

"Nih kalau mau," timpal Shikamaru sambil menyodorkan minuman yang telah dia minum sebagian.

"Ih jorok, kan udah lu minum itu mah," ujar Sakura protes.

"Yaelah tinggal ganti sedotannya doang," ujar Shikamaru dengan nada bosan yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Ogah," jawab Sakura ketus.

"Yaudah gua minum sendiri kalau gitu," timpal Shikamaru sambil menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali seruputan.

"Dasar pelit," ujar Sakura tepat bersamaan dengan bunyi beli tanda masuk.

"Ya udah gua balik ke kelas gua lagi ya," ujar Shikamaru yang langsung beranjak pergi tanpa menunggu balasan dari kedua gadis itu.

"Dasar anak aneh," kata Sakura sambil mengamati punggung Shikamaru yang pergi menjauh. "Yuk, kita juga ke kelas."

"Eh bentar," ujar Hinata sambil beranjak mendekati ibu kantin. "Bu tolong bisa dimasukin ke plastik gak teh botolnya?"

"Oh iya boleh neng," jawab ibu kantin yang dengan sigap mengambil botol dari hinata dan menuangkan isinya kedalam kantung plastik kemudian menyerahkannya kembali pada Hinata.

"Trims bu," ujar Hinata sambil menerima kantung plastik yang disodorkan oleh ibu kantin kemudian berjalan pergi menuju kelas.

Di kelas ternyata belum terlalu banyak murid yang masuk kembali. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang memang tidak pergi jajan dan yang sigap untuk kembali ke dalam kelas setelah bel berbunyi. Salah satunya adalah Kiba, yang menutup wajahnya dengan buku.

"Sakura, tolong jangan usil ya," ujar Hinata, kemudian dia berjalan ke arah Kiba. "Kiba?" ujar Hinata sesampainya di samping Kiba.

"Eh iya?" ujar Kiba kaget sehingga membuat buku yang menutupi wajahnya terjatuh.

"Ini minuman buat kamu," ujar Hinata sambil menyodorkan minuman dari Shikamaru karena ia berpikir minuman itu memang seharusnya untuk Kiba. "Tadi ada salam dari Shikamaru."

"Eh i.. iya.. terimakasih Hinata," ujar Kiba berbunga. Tampaknya ia salah paham dalam menerima hadiah kecil dari Hinata tersebut.

"Eh iya katanya kamu pintar bikin gambar ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Umh gak juga, paling gambar manga atau doodle gitu," jawab Kiba mencoba merendah meskipun wajahnya tersipu.

"Wah yang kayang gini ya?" tanya Hinata sambil mengambil buku yang terjatuh tadi, yang kebetulan terbuka tepat di halaman dimana Kiba menggambar doodle. "Bagus banget. Bisa minta tolong buatin buat aku gak?"

"Eh masa sih? Jelek gitu kok," ujar Kiba makin salah tingkah.

"Eh gak mau ya? Ya udah gak apa-apa," ujar Hinata.

"Eh kata siapa, mau kok mau, mau digambarin dimana?" ucap Kiba sedikit kelabakan.

"Bentar aku ambil buku aku dulu," ujar Hinata bersemangat. Ia berlari kecil kearah mejanya untuk mengambil sebuah buku dan kembali ke meja Kiba. "Ini."

"Oh oke, aku kerjain sekarang ya, tulisannya Hinata aja?"

"Iya Hinata aja, tapi nanti aja. Dibawa kerumah dulu juga gak apa-apa kok bukunya," ujar Hinata. Dan tepat saat itu seorang guru masuk dan menyuruh murid-murid kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masih.

Dan disisa pelajaran itu Kiba tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk menangkap pelajaran yang diberikan oleh guru. Pikirannya melanglang buana entah kemana, sambil matanya terus menatap punggung Hinata, berharap gadis itu menengok kebelakang dan memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Kiba.

Dan persis seperti tadi, ketika bel berbunyi Kiba langsung keluar mencari Shikamaru untuk berterimakasih serta bercerita.

"Shika..!" seru Kiba setelah menemukan Shikamaru sedang jajan gorengan di dekat gerbang keluar. "Eh gua ada ber.. hepp...," ucapan Kiba terpotong karena mulutnya disumpal tahu oleh Shikamaru.

"Berisik, bikin malu gua aja lu _baka..,_" ujar Shikamaru. "Ceritanya nanti di rumah gua aja, laper nih."

"Makan di warung bang Ichiraku lagi aja," ajak Kiba.

"Ogah, gosong gua nanti kalau kebagian di meja neraka lagi," ujar Shikamaru.

"Oke oke.. gua manut aja soal'a udah lu bantuin," ujar Kiba sambil mengunyah tahu yang tadi dijejalkan oleh Shikamaru tadi.

"Eh kok lu makan sih gorengannya? Itu kan bekas jatuh," ujar Shikamaru dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Jorok lu..!" seru Kiba sambil meludahkan tahu dari mulutnya.

**Dirumah Shikamaru**

"..gila man, lu cerita soal apa tentang gua ke Hinata sampe tu anak beliin gua minuman segala?" ujar Kiba setelah menceritakan semua yang ia alami tadi.

"Beliin minuman?" ujar Shikamaru kaget sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari layar monitor. Ia tengah memainkan game Suikoden V kembali, sedangkan PS4 miliknya ia sembunyikan di kamar adiknya, agar tidak ditantang main FIFA kembali. Ia tak mau menelan pil pahit dibantai 11-1 seperti kemarin, dan score kemenangan 1 poin itu pun karena Kiba mengalah.

"Yupz, seperti yang gua bilang tadi, tiba-tiba dia dateng terus ngasih gua teh botol. Kayaknya peluang gua gede nih buat diterima," ujar Kiba _geer._

"O..oh.. hahaha..," Shikamaru hanya bisa tertawa gugup. Dengan kecerdasannya dia bisa langsung menebak cerita sebenarnya.

"Man, lu tenang dulu. Jangan jadi besar kepala terus malah salah langkah. Bisa aja dia beliin minuman cuma buat bikin lu mau bikinin dia gambar doodle," lanjut Shikamaru. Akhirnya dia tidak tega untuk menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya dan menghapuskan kepercayaan diri yang susah payah untuk didapatkan oleh Kiba. "Kita mesti hati-hati n nerusin rencana pdkt lu dengan baik, ok..?"

"Oh oke.. oke.., jadi gimana selanjutnya?" tanya Kiba antusias.

"Lu mesti maen ke rumahnya besok," ujar Shikamaru.

"Eh bentar, dia kan udah ngasih kode ke gua, ngapain juga pake rencana segala.. langsung gua tembak aja besok," celetuk Kiba memotong niat Shikamaru untuk menceritakan rencananya.

"Minuman itu gua yang beli dodol, gua bilangnya emang buat elu pas gua kasihin ke si Hinata. Mungkin gara-gara itu dia kasihin ke lu. Jangan ke ge er an dulu makanya," seru Shikamaru kehabisan kesabarannya. Dia paling tidak suka kalau rencananya dianggap tidak berguna.

"Eh yang bener?" ucap Kiba dengan nada penuh horror. Kepercayaan dirinya yang rentan itu sekarang sirna. Melihat hal ini Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas. Semoga besok sahabat bodohnya ini tidak melakukan hal memalukan seperti tadi lagi.

-TBC-

Yeah, just another love story.. dan mungkin ketebak arahnya bakal kemana hehehe.. I just want to write this story after feel dissapoint with some novel.. bisa dibilang ini adalah versi re write dari novel yg menurut saya bisa bagus akan tetapi dieksekusi dengan kurang memuaskan sehingga saya menulis versi saya sendiri (yang kemungkinan malah bisa berakhir lebih buruk hahaha..)

Pairing yang tidak wajar ini sedikit diluar zona nyaman saya, tapi saya lakukan demi twist-twist yang saya persiapkan untuk chapter kedepannya.. kalau memakai pairing fave saya pasti langsung ketebak arahnya kemana.. (padahal sekarang aja udah ketebak mungkin arahnya kemana hahaha..)

Catatan Tambahan : Dua fic saya sebelumnya (Pentagram dan One Shoot NaruHIna "Hanya Kamu Yang Berarti") sengaja saya hapus untuk di tulis ulang kembali dengan konsep yang lebih matang..


	2. Chapter 2

'Amor Platonicus'

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Rate: T

Warning: typo, cerita gaje, missing word, AU, OOC dll.

Summary: '_Rasanya ia selalu tertimpa kesialan sejak mulai menyukai Hinata. Apakah gadis itu membawa kutukan bagi siapa saja yang mencoba mendekatinya? _pikir Kiba sambil berlari. Akan tetapi ia segera menggelengkan kepala untuk menyingkirkan prasangka yang tidak-tidak itu. Ia sepertinya harus mengurangi kebiasaannya membaca manga misteri._'_

Author by: Galenix

Please Enjoy Reading

Don't Like Don't Read

Kiba baru turun dari kendaraan umum di depan gerbang sekolah yang telah mulai ramai oleh murid-murid yang baru datang. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Hari ini ia akan melaksanakan saran-saran yang telah diberikan oleh Shikamaru kemarin. Ia berharap hari ini tidak mengacaukan segalanya kembali seperti kemarin.

Ketika tengah asyik berpikir sambil berjalan melewati halaman sekolah seseorang menepuk bahu Kiba dan membuatnya terlonjak.

"Kenapa lu Kiba? Pagi-pagi udah kayak yang mumet banget?" ujar Naruto, orang yang menepuk bahu Kiba tadi sambil terkekeh melihat reaksi Kiba. Di sebelah Naruto terlihat Sasuke yang asyik sendiri dengan dunia nya sambil mendengarkan lagu dari headsetnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke adalah dua kombinasi sahabat yang mirip dengan Kiba-Shikamaru, tapi dalam versi yang lebih populer. Naruto yang energik banyak disukai oleh orang-orang disekitarnya karena selain ia adalah kapten basket sekolah mereka, ia juga memiliki kepribadian yang ramah. Sasuke di sisi lain memiliki kepribadian yang lebih tenang dan cenderung misterius, banyak memiliki pengagum rahasia karena kecerdasannya yang setara dengan Shikamaru, tapi tidak seperti Shikamaru, ia memiliki kemampuan fisik di atas rata-rata dan sering kali rivalitas nya dengan Naruto saat bertanding olah raga menjadi tontonan yang menarik bagi murid-murid lainnya.

"Ck.. diamlah Naruto, tidak usah mengurusi urusanku," ujar Kiba kesal karena lamunannya diganggu. Ia pun menepis tangan Naruto dipundaknya.

"Wah, wah.. disapa baik-baik malah seperti itu," ujar Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya tanda tidak ingin meneruskan perselisihan.

"Sorry.. gua lagi agak mumet sekarang," ujar Kiba sedikit merasa tidak enak karena sikapnya barusan.

"Oh, gak masalah. Tapi semoga gak mempengaruhi performa lu nanti pas pelajaran olahraga. Jangan kacau seperti kemarin, gua butuh bantuan lu buat ngelawan si _Teme_ nanti," ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke disampingnya dengan menggunakan ibu jari. Jam pelajaran kelas Naruto dan Sasuke memang digabung sehingga ada semacam semangat persaingan antar kelas mereka yang ditularkan dari rivalitas Naruto dan Sasuke sendiri.

"Ck..," ujar Sasuke tidak peduli sambil melihat ke arah lain. Hari ini sebenarnya Sasuke memiliki pikiran lain yang lebih penting daripada rivalitasnya dengan Naruto.

"Tenang _Teme.._ nanti gua bantuin masalah lu," ujar Naruto sambil terkekeh melihat kegusaran sahabatnya itu. Naruto tentu saja mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke. "Tapi kalau lu terus-terusan mikirin hal itu yang ada permainan lu bakal kacau dan mempermalukan diri lu sendiri di depan _dia_ nanti," kekeh Naruto sambil merangkul pundak Sasuke.

"Diam _baka!_" ujar Sasuke kesal. _Tidak bisakah temannya itu sedikit tutup mulut?_ pikir sasuke.

"Oke, oke. Eh kenapa lu Kiba?" tanya Naruto kaget saat melihat wajah Kiba yang memucat.

"Gua lupa bawa baju olahraga hari ini," ujar Kiba panik.

"Serius?" tanya Naruto.

"Serius," ujar Kiba masih dengan nada cemas yang sama.

"Kelar hidup lo," seru Naruto sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Guru olahraga mereka, Guy sensei terkenal suka memberi hukuman yang berat bagi mereka yang lalai membawa perlengkapan olahraga.

Pikiran mengenai kebodohannya ini tersingkirkan ketika Kiba berjalan memasuki kelas nya, karena saat itu ia mendapati Hinata telah duduk di bangku miliknya sambil membaca sebuah buku. Kiba hampir saja mengalami trans seperti biasanya jika tidak disadarkan oleh suara Naruto yang menyapa Hinata.

"_Ohayou gozaimasta _Hinata," ujar Naruto. Senyum khasnya terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu _Naruto, Kiba," balas Hinata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah dibacanya barusan.

"_O.. Ohayou_..," balas Kiba kikuk.

"Kenapa Kiba?" tanya Hinata yang menyadari kejanggalan di suara Kiba.

"Sepertinya dia masih kepikiran karena lupa bawa baju olahraga hari ini," ujar Naruto salah menyimpulkan penyebab ke kikuk kan Kiba.

"Oh, kamu ini ceroboh juga ya Kiba," ujar Hinata sedikit tertawa. "Tapi paling tidak hari ini aku memiliki teman yang tidak membawa baju olahraga."

"Ketinggalan juga?" tanya Kiba sedikit lega memiliki teman sepenanggungan, apalagi orang itu Hinata.

"Tidak, aku memang belum mendapatkan seragam olahraga," ujar Hinata.

"Jadi tetap cuma lu yang akan dihukum oleh Guy sensei," ujar Naruto sambil terkekeh. "Kamu sedang baca buku apa Hinata? Apakah bagus?" ujar Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kiba ke arah buku yang tengah dibaca oleh Hinata.

"Oh ini.." dan setelah itu Hinata menerangkan perihal buku yang tengah ia baca kepada Naruto.

Kiba yang merasa tidak bisa memasuki pembicaraan mereka berdua hanya bisa mendumel kesal sambil berjalan ke arah bangkunya sendiri. _Ck.. Sejak kapan anak itu tertarik dengan buku?_ Pikir Kiba.

Ya, memang. Naruto bukanlah orang yang tertarik membicarakan sebuah buku. Membacanya saja ia jarang. Satu-satu nya alasan Naruto pura-pura tertarik dengan buku adalah untuk membantu Sasuke, dengan caranya sendiri.

Saat Hinata sedang asyik berbicara dengan Naruto mendadak dia menoleh ke arah Kiba.

"Ohya buku ku yang kemarin dibawa tidak Kiba?" tanya Hinata.

"Maaf Hinata, aku lupa membawanya," ujar Kiba sesuai dengan apa yang disarankan oleh Shikamaru. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia menyadari justru dengan berkata seperti itu ia memberikan kesan sebagai orang yang pelupa, setelah sebelumnya ia berkata lupa membawa seragam olahraga. Hancurlah citra yang ingin dibangunnya, apalagi disana ada Naruto yang ia tahu bakal langsung menyindirnya. Kiba pun hanya bisa menelungkupkan sebelah tangannya di jidat untuk menghalangi pandangan mereka berdua.

"Lu gak apa-apa Kiba?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan khawatir, tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diperkirakan oleh Kiba tadi. Naruto beranjak dari samping Hinata dan duduk di sebelah Kiba. "Sepertinya lu hari ini benar-benar kacau sob. Lagi ada masalah?"

"Kiba maaf, seharusnya aku tidak menambak kesibukanmu dengan minta dibuatkan gambar doodle kemarin," ujar Hinata yang juga sekarang berada disebelah Kiba.

"Eh gak apa-apa," ujar Kiba merasa tidak enak atas kesalahpahaman ini. Entah kenapa justru situasi ini terasa lebih parah daripada jika ia hanya di ejek oleh Naruto.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata sedikit ragu.

"Benar, bukan masalah serius," ujar Kiba lagi. Dia harus memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal agar kedua orang ini tidak terus-terusan mencemaskan dirinya yang menyedihkan. "Akamaru, anjing peliharaanku terserang kutu. Jika tidak segera diobati orangtuaku mengancam untuk membuang Akamaru. Tapi kakakku sudah membawanya ke dokter hewan hari ini."

"Kirain kenapa," ujar Hinata sambil tertawa. "Ada-ada saja kamu Kiba."

Kiba hanya bisa nyengir salah tingkah dengan alasan yang barusan ia katakan. Apa yang ia ucapkan memang benar adanya, tapi rasanya terlalu konyol. Mengapa ia tidak mengarang cerita bohong saja tadi. Dan beberapa saat kemudian tawa Naruto meledak, disertai dengan ejekan-ejekan yang menjadi ciri khas nya.

Situasi semakin memburuk bagi Kiba ketika ia menjadi bahan tertawaan seluruh kelas saat ia dibentak oleh Guy sensei untuk mengelilingi sekolah sebanyak sepuluh putaran. Sedangkan Hinata yang juga tidak membawa seragam olahraga diberi kompensasi untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran dan hanya duduk menonton di pinggir lapangan.

_Rasanya ia selalu tertimpa kesialan sejak mulai menyukai Hinata. Apakah gadis itu membawa kutukan bagi siapa saja yang mencoba mendekatinya? _pikir Kiba sambil berlari. Akan tetapi ia segera menggelengkan kepala untuk menyingkirkan prasangka yang tidak-tidak itu. Ia sepertinya harus mengurangi kebiasaannya membaca manga misteri.

Ketika ia menyelesaikan hukuman berlarinya, Kiba langsung duduk sambil meluruskan kaki di tanah dipinggiran lapangan rumput tempat teman-teman sekelasnya berolahraga. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena ukuran sekolahannya memang cukup besar, sehingga ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Hinata yang mendekatinya sampai Hinata berbicara.

"Cape Kiba? Nih aku beliin minuman," ujar Hinata sambil menyerahkan minuman kaleng kepada Kiba.

"Arigato Hinata," ujar Kiba dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal. Dengan ini dua kali berarti ia telah di traktir minum oleh Hinata. Tapi dengan segala kesialan yang menimpanya hari ini, Kiba justru menjadi lebih berhati-hati. Ia tidak ingin menghancurkan harinya lebih dari ini dengan ke _ge'er_ an.

"Sama-sama," ujar Hinata sambil duduk disebelah Kiba. "Sadis juga ya Guy sensei."

"Ya begitulah," ujar Kiba. Jantungnya yang masih berdebar karena kelelahan, kini semakin berdebar karena Hinata yang berada begitu dekat dengannya. Untunglah ia memiliki jantung yang sehat. Tapi ia harus berusaha tenang agar tidak mengacaukan semuanya.

"Lain kali jangan lupa bawa seragam ya," kekeh Hinata.

"Ya ya.. terimakasih sudah mengingatkan. Ohya Hinata, boleh aku ke rumah mu untuk menyerahkan buku yang kemarin kamu berikan?" ujar Kiba. "Tentu jika kamu tidak keberatan," lanjutnya.

Perkataan Kiba tadi benar-benar persis dengan saran Shikamaru. Dan bukan tanpa alasan Shikamaru menyarankan demikian. Kalimat pertama jelas untuk meminta ijin agar Kiba bisa datang ke rumah Hinata, dengan begitu ia memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk berduaan tanpa khawatir diganggu oleh teman-temannya yang usil. Shikamaru beranggapan sikap konyol Kiba di depan Hinata disebabkan oleh gangguan teman-temannya seperti saat ia dibuat mati kutu oleh Sakura. Akan tetapi jika hanya berkata demikian, apalagi dengan alasan yang lemah seperti itu kemungkinan Hinata untuk menolak cukup besar karena ia bisa menolak dengan alasan tidak ingin merepotkan Kiba. Karena itu Kiba menambahkan '_jika kamu tidak keberatan,_' karena sesuai dengan penilaian Shikamaru mengenai sifat Hinata justru kalimat tambahan tadi akan membuat gadis itu merasa tidak enak jika menolak karena dianggap keberatan.

Tentu saja Kiba tidak mengetahui makna ucapannya sampai sejauh itu sehingga ia benar-benar kaget dan senang ketika Hinata menjawab,

"Tentu saja tidak Kiba," jawab Hinata sambil ternyesum.

"Terimakasih Hinata," ujar Kiba senang, senyum lebar merekah di wajahnya.

"Kenapa jadi kamu yang berterima kasih? Justru aku yang jadi gak enak ngerepotin kamu. Udah minta digambarin, sekarang minta di anterin ke rumah," kata Hinata. Perkataan yang bisa menjadi penolakan bagi Kiba jika tidak diprediksi sebelumnya oleh Shikamaru.

Akan tetapi hanya sampai disanalah pembicaraan mereka berdua. Kiba yang terlalu senang justru menjadi kehabisan kata karena ia terlalu takut merusak momentum yang ia punya saat ini. Mereka berdua pun hanya terdiam sambil menatap pertandingan yang tengah berlangsung antara Naruto melawan Sasuke dalam pertandingan sepak bola.

Setelah beberapa saat Sakura yang beristirahat dari kegiatan berolahraga datang mendekati Hinata dan mereka berdua pun asyik berbicara mengenai tugas kelompok yang kemarin diberikan oleh Tsunade sensei. Kemudian datang Naruto dan Sasuke yang juga berisitirahat dari pertandingan mereka. Naruto duduk di sebelah Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke duduk di sisi lain Naruto. Naruto seperti biasa dengan mudah masuk ke pembicaraan kedua gadis itu, apalagi mereka memang dalam satu kelompok.

Kiba yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan alur pembicaraan mereka jelas kaget ketika Hinata memberitahunya bahwa Sakura dan Naruto pun akan datang ke rumah Hinata hari ini, untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Dua orang yang selalu membuat Kiba mati kutu di depan Hinata. Apalagi ternyata Sasuke yang jelas-jelas bukan sekelas apalagi sekelompok juga ikut serta. Naruto yang menyarankan untuk mengajak Sasuke dengan alasan dapat memanfaatkan kecerdasan otaknya dalam mengerjakan tugas.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Kesialan lain kah yang akan menimpa Kiba? Kiba tidak tahan membayangkannya. Mungkin ia harus mengajak Shikamaru dengan alasan yang sama dengan yang dipakai Naruto tadi.

-TBC-

Dua chapter ini masih perkenalan tokoh ^^ Chapter depan baru akan mulai masuk ke inti cerita nya (jika saya tidak terlalu asyik menceritakan kesialan-kesialan Kiba tentunya, hhe..) dan ya.. ada tambahan genre, yaitu Thriller.. Are you ready for a psycho character.. Sekarang memang belum muncul (atau sudah).. Penasaran siapa, bagaimana dan apa yang akan dia lakukan? terus baca kelanjutannya..

Balasan Review

Hikaru Sora : Thanks udah review dan memberi tahu soal typo di versi sebelumnya.. ohya, rencana awal buat bikin fic ini menjadi fic angst saya batalkan,,

Meisya : saya tidak tahu apakah ini akan berakhir menjadi crack pair hehehe..


End file.
